deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 8: In the Hearts of Men
In the Hearts of Men is the eighth chapter of Dead Space: Extraction. Told from the point of view of Sergeant Gabe Weller, the chapter takes place on the Hydroponics Deck, Tram Station and the Maintenance Deck of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. Description Gabe, Lexine and Nathan await the arrival of Eckhardt and Catherine Howell. The executive arrives without the doctor and weaves a tale of her death; Howell sacrificed herself to allow him to escape the oncoming Necromorphs that attacked them. Taking matters into his own hands, Gabe suggests that the team split up and try to find an operating shuttle on the Flight and Maintenance Deck lest they end up like the dwindling number of survivors still dying on the ship. Plot Summary Lexine, Gabe and Nathan wait for Warren and Catherine to join them at the Tram Station. Suddenly, Warren comes running screaming. Gabe questions him about Catherine, Warren lies, saying she locked herself in with the Necromorphs to buy Warren time. After a swarm of Slashers, they aboard a tram. They decide to split up in order to search for a shuttle. Gabe instructs Nathan and Lexine to go check out the flight deck, while he and Warren go to the Maintenance Bay. After going down in an elevator, they encounter some of the Corruption. Gabe and Warren enter the Maintenance Bay and find a shuttle still in one piece. After exploring the Maintenance Bay, they find someone in a locked room. After Warren demands he opens the door; the security officer claims that his lieutenant's orders was to not open the door for anyone. After fighting off a swarm of Necromorphs, Gabe commands that the Sargent open the door. An Exploder suddenly drops from the ceiling and smashes it into the Sargent, killing him. The blast shattered the windows, allowing Gabe and Warren access to the room. Gabe discovers the console has taken damage. Someone has to go down there and flip the launch hatch by hand. They get a message from Nathan saying there wasn't a single shuttle in the flight deck. Gabe reveals that there's one in Bay 47 and tells Nathan to meet them there. After going down an equipment lift and activating zero gravity, he must lift the panel on the control box and shoot the fuse box within it. He then jumps to the other side to do the same thing and repeats this one more time. He returns to the equipment lift and tells Warren that the hatch is opening. Receiving no reply, he reactivates the gravity and heads up. He contacts Nathan and tells them to hurry to Bay 47. Nathan replies saying they are on the tram now. Gabe walks in on him recording a message for "Enigma Lange". After he's done Gabe questions him and pushes him to the ground, and replays the message. After hearing the message, which is about Lexine's immunity to the markers effects. The message also reveals that he killed Catherine. Gabe turns around and finds Eckhardt holding a P-sec Pistol. Warren shoots him. After Gabe slumps to the ground Eckhartd takes his weapon, leaving him defenseless. Eckhardt explains that she fit the profile of the one the church was looking for. As Warren continues to explain himself, he is attacked by a Leaper and killed. Gabe grabs his nearest weapon and kills the Leaper. Enemies In order of appearance: * Slashers. * Leapers. * Lurkers. * Exploder. Trivia *This was the first of the two chapters where the player controlled Gabe Weller. *This chapter marked the death of Warren Eckhardt. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Chapters